Diabetic autonomics dysfunction is a diverse entity that may involve either the parasympathetic or sympathetic nervous system. Gastric myoelectrical abnormalities (dysrhythmias) have been noted in subjects with diabetes using a technique known as cutaneous electrogastrography (EGG). Our aim was to test the hypothesis that gastric dysrhythmia correlates with autonomic dysfunction in subjects with type II diabetes.